deusfandomcom-20200214-history
Ekios
Appearance The average member of this race has a build similar to that of humans and is around the same height as humans. They have varying shades of dark skin, and tend to have thin and slimmer builds. Their hair colours range from black to reds and browns. Their eyes range a variety colours from blues and greens, to yellows and silvers. Behaviour Ekios tend to come in two flavours. Either they like to travel, forming bands of merchants, entertainers, or adventurers. Or tend to stay rooted in a specific place, forming a eternal tie to their surroundings. A common saying is “Ekios are born of Sand and Glass”. Sand referring to those who like to travel with the wind, and Glass referring to those who wish to stay in place. Abilities They come from a hot, dry climate. Desert and arid, the Ekios feel at home in the heat, and tend to always wear lighter thinner clothes, even in cooler climates as they appear to be able to stay warm better, a common belief being that they have lived in the desert so long that they carry the heat from it with them. Culture The Ekios live in the "Mirage" cities, cities that are kept safe and secret by ancient magic of their god, they ensure those who wish harm to the Ekios people cannot enter them or even find them. They tend to be very open minded to new arts and experiences, and are known for living in flexible society, their plans and wishes often changing constantly. Their clothing styles are relaxed, often finding little problem with revealing outfits or picking certain outfits for certain occasions. They tend to dislike the Iadryn and Gyndrill, both thinking themselves the superior races that the world should serve. While most have moved on from hating the Manoi, it isn't unheard of meeting some who still hold distaste for the presence of Manoi, still holding onto grudges ingrained thousands of years ago. History The Ekiosians are an old race, having been around since the Ancient and Manoi empires. Caught in the center between their conflicts, the Ekios did their best to remain independent but the weakened people had been worn down by centuries of and neglect. They had stopped practicing their ways, living lives of pleasure and decadence, as they were untouchable to the empires reach so long as they remained in their cities. Their faith in their Religion dwindled, and soon the very force that kept them independent and safe withered. No longer did they live in "Mirage" cities, as their magic faded, and they fell into static reachable locations. Their armies and magic weak and unable to bear the onslaught of the two empires, it was then they were forced to make a choice. Either fight to the bitter end, or swear allegiance to one of the empires to seek protection. They chose to side with the Manoi, fearing the tales and rumours of what the Ancients had done to the cities and kingdoms it assimilated in what is now called "The Freelands" At first the Manoi were very kind towards the Ekios, integrating the Ekios into the fold, and keeping them safe from the forces of the Ancients. One event however, changed everything. The Ancients vanished. Within a single night, the borders of the Ekiosian lands once inhabited by The Ancients, were abandoned. They were no were to be found, even exploring deeper into their territory. As the news broke out and the realization sunk in, the Manoi made a cruel change in their treatment of the Ekios people. No longer requiring their lands as a Buffer between them and the Ancients, the Manoi enslaved the Ekiosians. Within a single year, the Ekios desert was abandoned, as its people were taken and brought into the Manoi empire as slaves. For centuries this persisted, until the occurrence of "The Erasure". The Forgotten had appeared into the world, emerging from all over the continent. But they were not the seemingly mindless beasts they are in modern times. They moved as a force led by a single mind, quickly moving through the Ekios desert, and into the Manoi lands. They harmed no living thing save Manoi, hunting them down and butchering them by the thousands. A figure known only as The Herald, lead these beings in their purge of the Manoi. For years this war was wrought, freeing the Ekios in the process and tearing the Manoi dynasty into shreds. The Ekios, taking it as an act of mercy from their long lost god, fled the Manoi lands and returned to their home. They learned the old ways of worship, and soon their cities magic flowed through them again. By the time the Manoi had stopped the Forgotten threat to them, the Ekiosian slaves where free once again, out of their reach. As the Manoi Dynasty's remains fell to the Iadryn rising from the sea, the Ekiosian people swore to never again forget their gods, and to this day, have remained ever vigilant on that promise. They returned to their cities, now powered again by their god, keeping them safe from outsiders again. Other They tend to be mystical. Average Lifespan: 80 years Sexually mature at 17 years(21%), adults at 20 years(25%) Notable: Cassilda Delion, Sarin Sarkans, Marin Sarkans, Mel Sarkans Associated Religion: Sands of Life Capitol City is Iram. Available Classes: Vanguard, Marksman, Zealot, Knave, Herald Category:Races